Cancerous: A Klaine Fic
by kattklb
Summary: "I have cancer." Blaine can swear he feels his heart stop.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming home."

Blaine blinks in the dark room, rubbing one eye with a hand and trying to make out the number flashing on his clock. "Wait- Kurt?"

"I'm coming home, Blaine. I have to come home."

His eyes open a little more, now a little more awake. "Why? This is your dream."

"I'm sick."

This concerns him a little, "Home sick? Kurt, it's just a few more weeks until beak."

"I've been in the hospital."  
"You what?" Now he's really concerned, he can feel his heart beating heavily in his chest and he swallows before asking, "Kurt what happened?"

"I have cancer."

Blaine can swear he feels his heart stop. A million thoughts run thought his mind all at one. His breathing picks up, and he feels water pushing at his eyes. He barley hears the voice on the other line, "Blaine? Are you still there? Blaine-please."

"I'm here, I'm here," He says, his voice choked. "Do you want me to come get you? New York to Ohio is too long to drive alone."

"I took a plane," he tells him, his own voice choked up. "My dad's meeting me at the air port. Can-can you meet me at my house?"

Blaine's out of bed before he's finished his question and he replies with an automatic, "Of course," pulling on pants and grabbing his keys. "I'm on my way."

"I already landed," Blaine hears Kurt saying, but he's not really processing the words, "I should be there in ten-twenty minutes."

"Okay, take your time," Blaine assures him, closing the car door and turning the key in the ignition.

The line goes dead, and he flours it out of the driveway.

Blaine Anderson is not one to break the law, but tonight, he speeds. He goes faster than the speed limit, swerves around cars, and almost caused a few accidents. But he didn't pay attention to that, he only thought about how it takes a half hour to get from his house to his boyfriends house and how he has to get there earlier.

He's pulling into the driveway not ten minutes later and kills the engine. He's out of the car and running up to the steps when the door opens. Carole steps out, eyes bleary, and sniffling and she pulls him into his arms, whispering, "Oh, Blaine."

His breathing is heavy and he wraps his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. His eyes tear up, but he forces himself not to cry. Not yet

A few minutes later Burt's car pulls into the driveway, and Carole pulls away and wipes her eyes "Ready to see him?" She asks.

"I don't know," he tells her honestly, keeping one hand on her shoulder. He watches Burt get out of the car and scurry around to the other side where Kurt is already standing. He puts an arm around his waist and, slowly, they walk to the porch.

Burt calls out to them, "I know you want to see him, but he needs to sit first."

"I'm fine, Dad," Kurt says, but his voice sounds tired and frail, and it takes everything Blaine has not to just run to him.

Burt and Kurt walk steadily to the living room where Kurt plops down onto the couch and breathes in heavily through his nose. His eyes close and he seems to be in deep thought and then his eyes open and turns to look at Carole. "Oh, come here," he says, opening his arms.

Carole goes to his side and she wraps him up in her arms, letting herself cry into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, rubs her back with his hand, trying to comfort her. "Everything will be okay," he tells her, whispering in her ear, "I'll be okay."

He looks up, and his eyes lock with Blaine's, and Blaine knows. He knows he's had it a long time, he knows he's getting sicker, and he knows Kurt wants to cry.

Kurt releases Carole and offers her a smile, kissing her cheek. She nods and moves away from him, over to Burt who wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Kurt and Blaine lock eyes again, and almost simultaneously, they jump for each other. Blaine sits on the floor in front of him on his knees, and Kurt leans forwards on the edge of the couch, leaning against him. Their arms wrap around each other. Blaine's head is resting in his neck and Kurt lays his head on his. They don't say anything. They hold each other, breathing the other in after all the time apart.

And Blaine cries. He cries and cries, choked sounds coming from his mouth. He clutches at his love, pulls him closer, breathes him in. His eyes burn, the tears soak his shirt. He can't seem to stop.

Behind them Carole cries into Burt's shoulder, her nose runny. Finn walks in, and Blaine doesn't care why or how he got here, he only cares about the boy in his arms, now crying, too.

He knows he should be comforting him, telling him everything will be okay like it has to be. But he can't. He can't make himself stop crying, he can't stop the tears. It's all too much for him. He can't even speak.

But Kurt holds him. He whispers soothing words in his ear and rubs his hand down his back and just _holds _him.

And everything has to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's eyes are swollen when he wakes up the next morning. His nose is stuffed up and he's breathing through his mouth. Next to him, Kurt lays with his head propped up by pillows, his mouth open and eyes sunken in.

He sighs, memories of last night flashing through his mind: the phone call, the drive, _Kurt. _He doesn't remember moving from the couch to Kurt's room, or even falling asleep. All he remembers is holding him and crying.

He sits up in the bed, rubbing a hand down his face as he sighs. He doesn't know why, but his back hurts, and he assumes it's from leaning over the couch. Another sigh escapes his lips as he pushes himself up from the bed.

Kurt stirs at the shift of the mattress, and his eyes blink open slowly, "Where're you going?"

"Just to get some coffee," he tells him, trying to smile at him. He gives up and leans over to kiss his cheek. "Want anything?"

Kurt sighs, "Coffee sounds amazing," he whispers, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Ask if Carole wants any help with breakfast?"

Blaine nods, "Will do," and this time a smile is a little easier to manage.

Downstairs Burt and Carole are already up, and Finn is sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands. "Morning," he mumbles to them, offering a wave as he makes his way to the coffee machine, pulling two mugs from the cabinet above it.

"Morning, Sweetie," Carole walks over to him with a smile on her face, placing a kiss to his forehead, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I guess," he shrugs at her, smiling. "Do you need any help with breakfast?"

Burt walks over to the cabinet, pulling out two plates and a tray, "No, no, Blaine. You just go back up to him and take this," he holds the tray out to him, two plates placed on it filled with eggs and toast. "And make sure he actually eats the toast. He thinks break makes you fat."

Blaine chuckles, "Bread does make you fat," and he places the coffee mugs on the tray and takes the tray from his hands. "Thank you, Burt, for allowing me to sleepover."

"Like I'd make you leave after so many water works," Burt places a hand on his shoulder, offering him a friendly smile. "Thank you for being there for him."

Blaine nods, and turns away, tears pricking at his eyes as he makes his way up the stairs. He pushes the door to Kurt's room open with his foot and closes it behind him the same way.

He notices Kurt slouched down in the bed, a few pillows puffed up behind him. He smiles a little, placing the tray down on the night table and crawling over to him. "More awake now, Sleepyhead?" he asks, running one hand up his arm and back down to his hand where he links their hands together.

"Not really," Kurt replies, turning his head to look at him, a dope smile on his face.

"What?" Blaine cocks his head at him, his own curious smile sneaking to his face.

"I just really love waking up to you," the hand in Blaine's squeezes his, "I've missed you."

And then it hits Blaine, all over again: How long they've been apart, how long he's missed him, how long he's had cancer without telling him. All his emotions from last night come rushing back, and he has to force himself not to cry.

Instead, he leans over and lightly kisses his lips, lingering over them so he could feel Kurt's break ghost across his skin. "I missed you, too, Kurt. So much," he finally replies, leaning a little closer to their noses nudge together.

Kurt smiles against him, bringing his free hand up to his neck and letting his fingers toy with the curls there. "As much as I love this moment," he murmurs, "I'm really hungry."

Blaine pulls away and lets out a long laugh, shaking his head to himself. "Right, of course you still love food more than me," he leans over and grabs the tray he placed down earlier, settling back against the pillows with Kurt.

"I don't love _food _more than you," Kurt laughs, rolling his eyes and reaching for on of the mugs, "Coffee, though, I might."

"Hey, how do you know that one's even yours?"

"Because," Kurt takes a sip, "It's darker and has more sweetener than creamer in it.

Now Blaine rolls his eyes, "You do love coffee more than me."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week, and while Burt and Carole forced him to go back to school to atleast get his absent work, he's been over everyday. Sometimes he sleeps over and leave for school the next morning, only to come back with different cards.

Tina's mainly the one who gives him cards, but Brittnay has given him one of her favorite stuffed animals that sits adorably on his night table next to the cards and flowers he receives.

Everytime someone sends something home with Blaine Kurt laughs and jokes that he's _not dying._

Blaine can't help It when he thinks _not yet, _and then he feels really guilty and has to hug Kurt and tell him he loves him.

When Blaine gets back to the Hummels, Kurt is normally sleeping: on the couch, in his room, once he was even at his desk.

Carole likes to steal Blaine whenever Kurt's sleeping and have him help with dinner. He doesn't mind, it gives him a good distraction, and Carole's really kind to him.

She hugs him when she thinks he's upset, tells him to go lay down when he's stressed. She thinks about him and his emotions and his overall well-being, much more than his own parents do.

His parents have barley said anything about Blaine not being home. They've packed a few bags for him, and give him money to help pay for his stay even if the Hummels insist it's okay. Normally he uses the money to buy groceries.

His parents give him sympathy towards their sons cancerous boyfriend, but overall could care less.

Finn went back to New York, living with Rachel in an on-off relationship. Rachel calls everyday, but normally around the time Kurt's sleeping, so she usually just talks to him and they about New Directions, New York, Kurt, Finn.

Blaine cries in the shower. He tries not to, but in the silence with no one talking to him or nothing to keep his mind busy, he cries. All he thinks about is Kurt and cancer and oh god, here comes the tears.

He's above showering in the shower now, but he does allow himself to cry. The tears leak from his eyes, and his throat tight and he can't help it when his breath becomes ragged.

He's thankful that when he's done showering Kurt's asleep and Burt and Carole are watching tv. He slips into the bedroom and pulls the covers over him, curling up next to Kurt.

Automatically, even in his sleep, Kurt wraps his arms around his torso. Blaine inhales his sent and sighs raggedly through his nose, closing his eyes.

Why did this have to happen to Kurt?


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So wow. People actually like this story of mine. Thank you all for reading. Sorry I don't update that quick, i'm working on it. _

"Did they say it's getting worse?" Blaine asks as soon as Kurt's through the door, wrapping his arm around his waist to help him to the couch.

"Could you get me some water?" Kurt asks, and Blaine automatically slips into the kitchen and returns with a bottle of water. "Thank you."

Blaine stares at him, eyes wide with concern, hair a mess from not gelling it because Kurt likes it fluffier better. He's rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kurt raises and eyebrow at him.

"Did they say if it's getting better?" He repeats, and now his heart is pounding because he _has _to be getting better.

Kurt's face crumbles, and he collapses on the back of thr couch, rubbing his eye furiously, "They didn't say it's getting better," falls from his lips, and he can't help but sound angry.

"What did they say?" Blaine presses, and he swears he feels his heart break at the face he gives him. "Okay, okay," he sits down next to him, pulls him into his arms, "You'll tell me later."

"I never want to tell anyone."

"So it's getting worse?"

"Blaine!"

Blaine tightens his arms around his waist, pulls him against his chest, kisses the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Honey," he whispers.

Kurt clings to him, his hands balled in the fabric of his shirt. His breathing is heavy, but tears aren't falling yet. "I-I feel so, _broken,_" He dry sobs, and it's painful.

"Hey, hey, shh," Blaine rocks back and forth with him murmuring in his ear sweet nothings that don't make either of them feel any better.

After Blaine makes sure Kurt's asleep and in bed, he heads downstairs to talk to Carole and Burt, who're still awake, watching TV on the couch just hours before he was holding his sobbing boyfriend on.

"Oh, Blaine," Carole smiles when she sees him, a mug of tea in her hands, "We thought you had gone to bed."

He offers them a wave and plops down in the love seat. "No, I was waiting until Kurt went to sleep. I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Ask away, Kid," Burt tells him, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Kurt hasn't told me what kind of cancer he has, and how serious it is." Blaine laces his fingers together in his lap, staring down at his socked feet.

Burt sighs, and he suddenly looks so much older than he already is. He looks down at his own hands, then up to Carole, and finally says, "He has Secondary Bone Cancer. I-It spread to his bones from his lung, and there's no treatment that will cure him for good. There's always a possibility that it will come back."

Blaine stares at him, barley able to comprehend what was said. "W-what?"

"Oh, Honey," Carole stands from her spot on the couch and goes to sit next to him, slinging her arm around his shoulders. She pulls him so he's leaning again her, and he appreciates the comfort.

"He has Chondrosarcoma. It normally occurs in adults, over fourty or something. Doctors find it weird that he has since he's barley twenty," Burt continues, and it looks like he's trying his hardest not to break, and really, Blaine can't blame him. "Basically that means that it takes over his cartilage and the cartilaginous tissue. I-it's in his pelvis right now, but it's spreading, pretty fast. Doctors can't decide if he's going to make it or not.

"Mostly he just feels a lot of pain. He also has a lot of swelling, if you haven't noticed that yet. There's really nothing we can do about that. He's going in tomorrow for an Angiogram. It'll show his blood vessels and see what's going on with those.

"Doctor wants to do surgery to take the tumor out, but even he says it's dangerous since he's so young and because in his pelvis. And it can always come back. He says he wants to start Kurt out of chemotherapy on him sometime next week, but it's not actually certain it'll work. He actually said it's not usually used for his type of cancer, but they want to try everything. After that, he wants to try Radiation Therapy which is commonly used to treat Chondrosarcoma. Regardless of if they cure it, he'll have tons of follow-up treatment."

Blaine sits there, stunned, for what feels like forever. He's aware of the tears building in his eyes and the sniffling besides him. He blindly reaches out to grad her hand and offers it a squeeze. He feels like his whole world is crashing around him, like he's falling through a tunnel and he has no clue when he's going to stop. He's not going to stop, he knows he's not. This is too much for him.

"H-he has extremely high chances that he'll get leukemia."

Tears spill down his cheeks that he doesn't bother wiping away. He knows he won't stop crying for a while, forever maybe. "Do-do they think he'll….make it?"

The room is silent.

"They don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've been dreading writing this. Writing about cancer is hard and depressing, so i've been putting it off. But I finally finished this chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me this far. And special thanks to my bestie for always uploading the chapters for me.

Kurt wakes up and he knows something isn't right. It's a Saturday, so Blaine is still asleep next to him, and his blinds are still closed. He knows Carole and Burt are up already and doing dishes downstairs, so he knows they're fine. Blaine is fine, cuddled into his side.

Then he knows what it is: he feels sick.

He rolls over, away from Blaine, groaning, clutching his side. He doesn't know why it hurts so much, but hell, it does. "Blaine," he gasps through his pain, hoping he'll wake up. "Dad, Carole," he tries a little louder, and Blaine rolls over behind him as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

Burt and Carole enter the room just as Blaine sits up and looks and Kurt. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt asks, going to his side and kneeling by him. "What is it?"

"My side," he gasps, tears filling his eyes, "hurts."

He throws up, on the front of his dads favorite button-up shirt, and he feels terrible for it, and he promises to buy him a new one, but then he's throwing up again and he can't stop the bile that is raising in his throat.

"Carole, get Blaine out of here," Burt instructs, moving to sit Kurt up so he can breathe better. "Call the doctor."

"No, I need to stay," Blaine fights back, crying at watching his Kurt be so sick. "I need to stay with him."

Carole pulls him off the bed, and she's a lot stronger than he looks, and pulls him out of the room. "Sweetie, everything will be okay. You need to stay calm."

"But I need-" Blaine starts.

"No, let Burt and the doctors take care of him. You need to dry your eyes."

Back in the room, Kurt cries through throwing up, hating the taste in his throat and the mess he's making. He hates everything right now: hates that he's sick, hates that he needs his father, hates that he had to leave New York, hates that he might die but wants to die.

_ Wants to die._

The though startles him at first, but he doesn't dwell on it because he feels himself becoming drowsy and everything is becoming blurry and the last thing he hears is knocking at the front door and everything is black.

He wakes up in a bright white room, and wishes he didn't know where he is. On one side, Burt and Carole stand, silently talking with concerned expressions, and on the other Blaine sits in a plastic hospital chair, holding his hand. He grimaces against the light.

He doesn't wait for them to notice he's awake, just asks, "Am I dying?" and begins crying again.

Burt and Carole are at his side, hugging him, and Blaine's head is buried in his stomach, clutching his hand in his and he feels bad for asking but he really wants to know.

"Guys, am I dying?"

"No, Kurt, no," Burt tells him, sternly, as if to convince himself, "You're not. You won't die, not before me."

The door opens, and Kurt pushes them away. "Kurt, you're up. Good, I need to talk to you all," his doctor says, walking into the room.

"Am I dying?" Kurt asks him, because he knows he can't lie to a patient.

The doctor pauses. "We don't know yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine finds himself asking, letting his anger surface.

"Have a seat, everyone," the doctor tells them, pulling up one to the end of Kurt's bed. "It's better if you hear this sitting down." He waits until everyone is sitting before continuing. "We found something that we were hoping we wouldn't. We can't explain why Kurt was feeling pain in his side, other than that's where his cancer is.

"His cancer is spreading, faster than we expected it to. We found it in his pelvis, and it's now spread to one of his lungs. We've found new Chondrosarcoma cells in his ribs and chest wall.

"We also found leukemia cells. At this rate, there's a fourty-three percent chance he'll live until next year."


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital lights and bed are really starting to annoy Kurt, and the fact that he has to stay in such an unflattering hospital gown pisses him off. He has an image to maintain, and cancer or not, he plans to keep it.

Maybe he's more pissed off at the fact that he has cancer, but he refuses to think about it.

He has _dreams, _and he was finally making them come true. He was finally where he needed to be, and then by some ungodly fate cancer hit him.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was ever _fair, _and _that _pissed him off.

Blaine gives him a look from where he's sitting in the chair beside him, doing his homework. "Stop thinking," he says casually, finishing copying down a math problem. "You keep over-thinking."

"I can't help it," Kurt crosses his arms, huffing in the bed. "I'm in this stupid bed in this stupid room all fucking day with _nothing _to do but think." He glares at the ceiling. "I hate everything."

"Tina and Sam said they'd stop by later tonight," Blaine looks at him with sympathy in his eyes. "At least you'll get to see some new faces."

Frusterated tears welled up in his eyes, and he banges his head back against his pillow. "I might die."

"No, Kurt-"

"You heard them," he continues. "The doctors say I might not live. It's a fact, Blaine. I was bound to at some point, I just always imagined it would be in my sleep at a nursing home with you by my side." He shrugs, willing his tears not to fall.

An exhausted sigh escapes Blaine's lips, and he pushes himself out of the chair and on to the bed next to him. "Want me to ask them to come tomorrow?" When Kurt nods, he sends out a quick text to them then wraps his arm around his shoulders.

"You _might _die," he murmurs, rubbing his shoulder. "You might now. It's a fact that you might live, Kurt."

"But I still-"

"You know Burt wouldn't like you talking like this."

"Damn right I wouldn't," Burt stands in the doorway with his hat held in his hands. "You're not gonna die, alright?"

He walks forwards into the room, sitting in the chair Blaine was just in. "Thinking like that isn't going to get you any better, Kurt. Think positive, and your results will be positive." He reaches out and pats his leg, giving him a stern look. "You're gonna be alright, bud."

"But the doctors-"

"No son of mine is going to die before I do, got that?" Burt keeps eye contact with him, his eyes focused hard on his and a look on his face that told Kurt that there was no room for arguing.

"Now, Blaine," But turns his attention to the boy sitting with tears in his eyes. "Your parents called to inform me that you have a testtomorrow, and it's pretty important. You're not staying here tonight, you're either staying at your house or mine, but you can't stay at the hospital tonight. You need to study and you need your rest."

Blaine's mouth opens on it's own to argue, but Burt cuts him off. "No buts, you're lucky the doctors let you stay here so much. It's supposed to family only, remember?"

Studying isn't easy when all he can think about is his boyfriend, alone in the hospital, probably crying because he thinks he's going to die. He can't focus on the formulas he needs to know when he himself is trying to fight back tears.

The worst possible thing for him right now is being alone, where his thoughts can get the better of him. He can't help it when an image of Kurt enters his mind, body cold to the touch and skin plastic. He imagines that even when he's dead, he'd be beautiful.

Blaine crumbles up the sheet of formulas and throws it across the room, bouncing off Kurt's piano and falling to the floor. He looks at it, wiping his nose and willing the tears in his eyes to disappear.

He stands up, and before he knows what he's doing, he's seated at the piano, fingers moving over the keys gently, as if not to disturb the images swirling in his mind.

He's only heard the song a few times, but the lyrics imprinted themselves in his mind from the first time he heard it. He tries to not listen to it that much anymore because it makes him more upset now that he can relate to it, but he can't help but let the words pour out of his heart and the notes leave his fingers.

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together just another step  
Until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

The music echoes around the room, and even though his voice is raspy with tears, he wants everyone to hear it. He wants everyone to know how he feels about Kurt getting cancer, how Kurt feels, the pain they're both in. He wants to be able to take that pain away from him and put it onto himself.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And theres so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

He wants to be able to hold him through it, through everything. Through the chemo, the experiments, everything.

_When I hear your voice  
It's drowning in a whisper  
You're just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take_

His voice falters when the first tear slips down his cheek, and he brings his hand away from the keys to wipe it away.

_And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

He hears the door open but keep going.

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through_

His voice breaks, trying to pitch higher and fight away tears.

_Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you_

He's desperate now to get his point across.

_If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
I wish I could save you  
Oh_

Arms wrap around him, and he knows from the familiar perfume that it's Tina. He finds himself clinging to her, pulling her arms around him tighter until she's knealing behind him, resting her head on his shoulder.

A body sits beside him on the piano bench and wraps his arms around them, pulling them both into a chest.

Blaine pulls away, wiping his cheeks and looking down. "Sorry, sorry," he mumbles, staring down at his hands. "W-what are you two doing here?"

"Carole called Tina and she texted me that you locked yourself in Kurt's room as soon as you guys got here," Sam tells him, keeping an arm around his shoulder. "Turns out the door wasn't actually locked. She just didn't know what to say to you, and she wanted someone to be with you so you weren't alone."

"You two didn't have to come here," Blaine assures them, flashing them a watery smile. "I'm fine." He grabs Tina's hand, pulling her onto the bench with them. "Aw, Tina, don't cry."


End file.
